kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Cliff
The Cliff The Cliff is inhabited by people named Cliffhangers and is known as the premier place for all of your daredevil deeds. We specialize in crazy acts, and two of our members, WarlordNeo and 1230567, are the world masters on dodging. From bullets to planes to nuclear bombs, they can dodge anything. They are the only ones who can currently perform these actions in The Cliff. Cookies are also avaliable at the Cliff, but only through Darxzero. WarlordNeo has been known to give some pies occasionally, but don't expect them everyday. Our resident biographer is Deathreaven, who has made many bios on the different Cliff members. He won't make a bio of someone unless he has been with them long enough. It's hard to write about a book you haven't read, right? Please, if you are a spammer/troll/ not nice person, please don't visit out nice little Cliff before you get your act together. We don't like spam, swearing, or bad words. Thank you. The Owner Currently owned by Darxzero. We have a small group of regulars with a large amount of new and wandering members. The Cliff's Moderators Darxzero the cookie giver The Cliffhangers * Darxzero Room Owner Kongday: February 15 Bio: The room owner and formerly inactive mod. He is now on often, and spends his time handing out cookies randomly. He probably has to bake them too. He is fun, and people arn't scared of his modness unless they are problem people. He also wants Gammafoxx killed sometimes. He seems quite literal about The Cliff being a cliff. *WarlordNeo Regular member, King of the Cliff Kongday: May 21 Bio: He isn't rude and tries to ask people to be good. He gets Darxzero or other friend mods to the room if things get out of hand. Neo uses extreme grammer skills and knows the mystical auto-dodge. Which apparently make his coding in the system move if threatened, enabling him to dodge anything. He does have a few "problems" with people and he usually takes care of them. *Mountaindewd Kongday: July 2 Bio: A person the biowriter knows nothing about. *Gammafoxx Regular member Kongday: May 27 Bio: Write your own bio. *Deathreaven Chatty anti-swearer Kongday: November 27 Bio: This is the person that wrote a few or all of the bios here. He can be found talking about himself in third person sometimes. He hasn't been on the site long, but is already known to quite a few people. He really hates people who swear constantly. He also holds a large grudge against a member that did too much to him. His computer also erased all its data. He swears to oneday push Neo off the Cliff to see what happens. He usually restricts himself to pushing the wrong off though. *1230567 Neutral Numbers, RegularMemberPopping @ level 47... *cough*Popping KongdayPopping: April 30 Bio: The guy who you ask to make a character name who will give you something ending in Popping.... hence why he uses ShadePopping for all his IGNs :O.... though... call him numbers and he KILLS YOU... you can't touch this guy though... he'll dodge EVERYTHING you do to him. Also seemingly has an unfounded fear that WarlordNeo will ban him if Neo becomes a mod. He also wrote his own bio. *Khaos4ng31 Unfortunate Person who Knows The Stoner Kongday: April 16 Bio: A person who likes to write his own bios and doesn't know Deathraven but knows GammaFoxx and WarlordNeo. His email is khaos4ng31@hotmail.com and constantly reminds people to remember the numbers in his ultra-1337 email. He loves to read online daily web comics " Cyanide And Happiness". He is has a multi-personality disorder so QUIT READING THIS! *sobs* Why are you still reading??? He is still waiting on his pie from WarlordNeo. *CaptainCoolGuy Regular Member Kongday: May 25 *Raiken18 Regular Member Kongday: June 25 *Koolfoo3 Regular Member, Huggle giver Kongday: March 2 Bio: She constantly wants to give out huggles and everyone always responds. Although, she would never huggle a girl. That would be weird. Also, her favorite song is, "Viva la vida" by Coldplay, and likes to sing it out loud with 41linestreet. *41linestreet Regular Member Kongday: March 28 *Robster7777777 Regular Member Kongday: April 29 *Rileyman Regular Member Kongday: December 13 --WarlordNeo 02:30, 3 July 2009 (UTC)